


Unsteady

by fallingforfiction



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, High School, Private School, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: It wasn't practical and she sure as hell wasn't naive. She was exceedingly aware of the nonchalance in his nature; that she was most likely signing up for inevitable heartbreak but it didn't matter. None of it mattered. She'd already decided that she would have him, every part of him, no matter what that meant for her. Reid/OC. {Rated T for sexual themes and adult language.}





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

" **O** kay, last bag!" Ana shouted from the bed of her father's truck, hopping off the tailgate and slamming it shut securely after.

Allowing a deep sigh to flow past her lips, she threw the bag in question over her shoulder just as that autumn chill in the air she was no longer accustomed to caused a shutter to rake through her frame. 

A laugh surged up her throat at seeing her dad ogle at the student housing, the tremendous building standing the test of time and looking more like it belonged to a college than a high school. It was gorgeous, four floors of craftsmanship lacking an elevator that she felt was most certainly haunted. Just a hunch. Jogging up to him, she caught his attention, examining the few remaining bags residing on the tile floor and the single memory box in his hands. 

"I sincerely love you, but you have to go! You're gonna be late, alright. I'll manage." She slapped his hand playfully, hoping he'd loosen his grip. "Now let go!"

Taking the box from her father's hands, she set it gently to the floor before rising to her tip toes, wrapping him in a hug.

"Be careful, sweetie." Kissing her cheek lightly, he spoke the words he gave her every year. "Be smart, do your homework and don't let boys be mean to you, baby."

"Always." She whispered, tightening her grip ever so slightly before pulling back.

Ana watched him hurriedly walk to his truck, waving goodbye as he faded from view, then shifted her view back toward her belongings on the ground. Adding to the bag over her shoulder, she grabbed another duffel and made the reach for her memory box before it could somehow get stepped on. She idly thought over how many trips she would take to get things where they needed to be when a girl approached from nowhere, one she didn't recognize at that.

"Hey, you don't happen to know where the Dells is, do you?" The fellow blonde asked, her expression rather hopeful. 

"Afraid not." Ana smiled, shrugging that she couldn't be more helpful. The girl's eyes lit up however, a smile stretching her features instead of looking disappointed. 

"Oh, did you just move here too?"

"Just moved back, actually. I wasn't old enough to party there when I lived here." She informed. 

Her family had previously moved on two separate occasions growing up and she'd been the new girl knowing absolutely nobody every time.

It was an indescribable feeling to return home this time around, seeing the all too familiar scenery and knowing that practically nothing had changed in the small town. Except for the ones who lived in it, of course. She hadn't seen the people she'd grown up with since they were all turning thirteen years old. Five years doesn't exactly seem like a long time but scanning the other suspects surrounding her, it might as well have been an eternity. Everyone was so different now, herself included.

It was strange. The more things change, the more they seem to stay the same.

"Well my roommate told me about a party there tonight and it sounds like everyone's gonna be there." She paused, trying to take her expression as a road map. "You should come!"

Ana thought it over for a moment. Did she really want to see everybody tonight? Already?

"I don't know-"

"What better way to show that you're back, right? Plus, I mean, I'd love to have another person there that I already know..." Trailing off, she quickly glanced at her with sad eyes.

_Dammit._

"Yeah, okay, I'll go." Ana sputtered in defeat, throwing her unoccupied hand at her side with a quiet smack.

"Perfect!" Clapping happily, she grabbed the duffel bag from her possession along with the last still sitting on the ground and set off ahead.

Ana stood for a moment staring after the girl, readjusting her grip on the box, her now empty left hand clutching onto the strap of the bag hanging over her right shoulder and catching up to her quickly.

"I'm Sarah, by the way. What room are you in?"

"Ana and room, uh..." She trailed off, reaching into her back pocket for the folded paper she'd received from the front office and looking it over. "234."

"Thank you." She spoke when they reached her door, fishing the key from her box where she'd previously had it for safe keeping and shoving it into the lock before the box could lose its balance. 

"No problem. Now, find something in these bags to wear tonight, hm?" Sarah beamed her a smile, setting both duffel's on the vacant mattress.

* * *

 

Upon stepping onto the grounds, party in full swing, Ana almost immediately questioned her last minute decision to come. The overwhelming stench of various cheap beers and liquor violated her senses, the damp sand and smoke from the bonfire being the only comforting aspects. They smelled like home. Green eyes scanning over the spread out crowds of people, she found most to be drinking and simply talking or others dancing so sloppily that it was honestly humorous to her. She allowed herself a quiet laugh, never usually being one to attend these sorts of things and easily feeling out of her element. However, she wanted to see everyone - if they even remembered her.

As the wind picked up slightly, it carried with it pieces of conversations and whipped the blonde strands closest to her face directly into her line of sight, absentmindedly swiping them away while dodging a few unfriendly glances and drunken idiots tripping over themselves. Swearing she'd distantly heard her name being called, she swiftly turned on the heels of her feet in the direction of the voice to see Kate waving her over.

She almost couldn't believe it.  _Almost_.

Relief flooded her veins, the face matured, yet still all the more familiar emerging past the mob of people being all she needed to calm the bundle of nervousness that had tried to settle into the pit of her stomach at feeling so lost. Ana beamed her a smile as she approached rapidly, both girls laughing giddily before latching onto one another in a bone crushing hug, the force being so strong that their hair had been thrown back by the wind they'd initially created.

"I should have figured you'd know my roommate." Sarah smiled, watching the two.

"I've known this girl right here since we were in diapers." Kate began to explain, nudging Ana's shoulder cheerfully. "You  _finally_  moved back!"

"What can I say, you never truly leave." She shrugged, lips curling into another megawatt smile.

Getting caught up on the events of those past five years of her absence through hushed giggles with her childhood best friend felt like travelling back in time. She had obviously realized that she'd missed her throughout that time, but never exactly just how  _much_  until that moment. Sarah fit right in, her reactions being equally as shocked and humored by Kate's revelations as Ana's, none of the three missing a single beat of the conversation. It was easy to recognize why she'd never truly felt like she belonged anywhere else after her family had moved;  _these_  were her people.

"So, give me the scoop; who's here?"

Kate leaned in close to the pair, voice lowering slightly. "Okay, the first thing you have to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick; treats girls like dirt." Making sure to point in his direction, Ana was able to see the still curly-headed boy she remembered, yet now his facial features were altered with a cocky grin that essentially seemed permanent. It was a shame, considering that he used to be so nice.

"Who's that?" Sarah questioned, turning their attentions to a taller boy wandering through the horde by himself, Ana instantly noting that she didn't recognize him.

"New guy." Kate confirmed, surely trying to wrack her brain as to how she hadn't already seen him. "Ooh, he's looking over here." Sarah added, a small giggle escaping her throat.

"Don't know much about him," She smiled, eyes following his every movement. "But I intend to find out."

Rolling her eyes playfully at the two, she attempted to get a good look at him now that he was passing through a less populated area. From where she stood, she thought she could see blue eyes and high cheekbones, a jaw that could cut glass; he was attractive. The biggest question on her mind was why he was there alone. It didn't quite sit right. "He's cute." Sarah noted, herself and Kate both gently nodding in agreement.

"They're here," Kate breathed out, any previous preoccupation nowhere to be found as her smile returned even bigger than the last.

"Who are they?" Sarah inquired, the statement peeking both of their interests.

It was increasingly difficult to manage to see anything much more than the silhouettes of what seemed to be four boyish figures approaching through the dense fog, but Kate seemed confident in who they were, at least.

"The Sons of Ipswich."

As their view began to clear, she was in awe. The goofy boys she once knew were all grown up, no longer awkward whatsoever as they had all been once upon a time, absolutely flourishing into their looks. Dumbstruck, she stood off to the side, allowing her eyes to fully appreciate all four, though nothing made her happier quite like seeing that they were all still friends. They were still  _best_  friends.

"Hey, Kate." Caleb greeted, polite as always.

"Caleb," Kate returns, soon after gliding toward Pogue and wrapping him in an embrace. "Hi!" She fluttered, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You're late."

Slightly taken aback but not at all surprised that they had become a couple in her previous vacancy, she hardly even hears the following exchanges that occur; not when  _his_  gaze landing on her stirs the familiarity of that baby blue sight staring her down, creeping into a blush on her cheeks. The corners of his full, pink lips rise into a knowing smirk, casting her eyes downward in the hope of calming the warmth that had settled onto her face. Running a hand through the front of her blonde locks as a nervous habit, she takes a breath, coming back to reality.

"Ana?" Caleb asks, the first voice to break through the haze, her face clearly registering in his memory after a moment. Looking up, she meets his eyes to find they're alight in childlike wonder and she's soaring.  _They remember her._

"Miss me?" She questioned lightly, expecting a verbal reply.

Instead, his large arms enveloped her thin frame in an instant, wrapping her own arms around his neck without a second thought.

"What, you thought you could move back and not say anything?" Tyler teased, taking his turn to squeeze her tightly. 

"Trust me, I contemplated it but-"

"But you figured surprising us would be better?" Pogue then chimed in, another firm hug from strong arms coming her way.

Then her eyes met Reid's again and she could feel her heart beat just a little harder. 

"Looking good, A." He claimed, scooping her up with a smile and without issue as she felt her feet leave the ground. Throwing her head back with the laughter falling from her lips, she caught a glimpse of the smoke blurred stars and she swore that everything was perfect in that moment. She felt infinite. 

But a head of mousy brown curls came bounding toward them when she was back on the ground, the over-confidence in her stance very clearly attempting to mask the heaps of insecurity she felt at all times, knowing in an instant who it had to be.

"Hey, Caleb." She purred, that false smile she wore ever prominent.

"Kira." He'd stated, almost as if he were confirming Ana's previous thought.

"How was your summer?"

The closer she approached prompted her to bat her eyelashes in his direction and he had just begun to respond when she cut him off after realizing he was looking directly behind her. Turning around to face Sarah, she introduced herself rather nicely at first, only to prove within the next second that she didn't posses a kind bone in her body.

"Oh, right, from the Boston public." She spits, voice sickly sweet. "Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?"

Stepping out past Sarah with a long stride, she almost had the thought to step back and not get involved. But she wasn't thirteen anymore and she sure had developed a problem with holding her tongue over the years. 

"The same way  _I_  always had: without mommy and daddy's money." Ana snapped. Kira's face held confusion for a moment, clearly wondering who would actually challenge her before her eyes narrowed into slits in an instant.

"If it isn't Analeigh Moore," She sneered, "My, we sure have grown into our britches, haven't we?"

Ana mustered a smile. "You don't know just how comforting it is that you literally haven't changed a bit."

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb sighed.

"Why don't  _you_  give it a rest?" Aaron interrupted, coming out of nowhere to undoubtedly cause an issue.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't." He threatens, as if he and his jock friends could really take on the four of them.

"You posers make me wanna puke." A teammate speaks from behind him, rousing Reid.

"Is that right,  _boy_?" He seethes, stepping forward just enough to warrant Caleb putting an arm out to hold him back from getting into any trouble. It looks like a practiced maneuver and one that has had to used on multiple occasions in recent years.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron has the audacity to insist.

Caleb smiles, looking away for a moment before meeting his stare again. "Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah and Ana the apology."

Aaron becomes silent then, looking back at the girls with an unhumored smile that disappears sooner than it even came. He turns back, shoving Caleb directly in the chest and causing him to take a single step back to regain his composure. Her eyes go wide, having no idea of how he'll react considering that Aaron just won't stop until he gets the reaction he's looking for: a fight. She expects one to break out at any moment but it doesn't, the new boy that all three of the girls were looking at earlier stepping in between them to diffuse the situation.

"You were being kind of bitchy." He states calmly, looking directly at Kira and Ana can't help the small cackle-like sound that escapes her.

Her smile fades quickly though when Aaron's friend doubles over, successfully covering the back of his Letterman jacket in a disgusting combination of cheap beer and stomach acid. She jumps back immediately, distantly hearing Reid laugh and Kira yelling at the boy, just trying to make the effort not to get any of his bile on herself. 

The DJ grabbed his microphone then, "Guys, uh, guys! Dylan just called, he said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road!"

No one needed to be told twice as everyone started the scramble for their cars parked in the wooded area, each one disappearing until there were no voices left but their own. The rest of the group was used to this rush through foggy woods and Ana was keeping up as best she could when she felt her foot catch on a dew covered rock, falling forward and fully prepared to meet ground when a hand grasped her arm, pulling her back against a muscular torso. 

"Careful, it's slick out here." Reid informed, slowly loosening his hold on her upper arm but never straying his eyes from hers. "You good?" 

She cleared her throat after a beat, finding her voice. "Yeah- yeah I'm fine. Thanks." 

He nodded, giving her a trademark smirk and she swallowed hard. 

_What the hell had she gotten herself into._


	2. Chapter 2

**A** na woke with a start, her phone ringing from the nightstand beside her and blinking a few times to let her pupils adjust to the sudden brightness seeping through the blinds. Making the reach lazily and knocking the actual alarm to the floor, she laid back down, hitting the answer button.

"Hello?" She groggily spoke, rubbing her tired eyes with a yawn.

"Oh, sorry honey! I didn't think you'd still be asleep." Her father apologized, hearing in the background him fumbling with papers.

"It's fine, dad. Um, what-" The crinkling sound became louder and incidentally more annoying, thinking to herself that she couldn't take much more.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Getting a head start on unpacking. The more diligent I am, the less time it'll take." He informed, "And then you can start spending weekends." Slipping that in, she smiled, stretching her tight limbs.

"Sounds great."

"You can go back to bed, I'm really sorry, sweetie." He insisted, still shifting papers.

"No, too late for that, I'm awake now. I'll stop by the house when I can. Love you!"

With that, she quickly set off for the general store as she had been unaware that it was already ten o'clock, delighted that it was no longer raining considering it had completely slipped her mind to grab an umbrella. Everything was damp, droplets coming from the door frame of the entrance dripping lightly atop her golden strands and as she walked, carefully dodging puddles from the night before, she pauses at finding a soaked newspaper floating just at the surface of one of them. The overwhelming feeling to crouch down and look at it eats at her, usually ignoring these things yet the headline brings her eyes to the size of saucers. A student was found dead, a suspected overdose.

The inked words were bleeding somewhat, making the information blurry as she strained her sights to read it properly before knowing in her right mind that she could find a dry newspaper anywhere else. Shaking her head at herself, she stood, trying her hardest to get the imagine of the boy from her head but it seemed that every time she blinked, there he was. The thought of someone losing their life the night that everyone else was completely ignorant just ten feet away was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

It crossed her mind that a walk would most definitely calm the stirring in her gut, taking a scenic route and watching as the autumn leaves shed effortlessly from above, floating downward directly onto her path. There was no denying she had missed this, taking a deep, crisp breath in.

Bell dinging from her opening the door, she hadn't taken but a few steps into the rather empty store before Kate had emerged from an aisle, almost like she'd sensed it and had been waiting impatiently for her to do so. She approached lightly, a question surely on her lips and judging by the look in her eyes Ana felt it was most likely something she knew she wouldn't like. Kate opened her mouth to speak, a shy smile peeking from the corners and Ana held up her hand as the other grabbed a basket.

"No."

Kate frowned. "No? I haven't even asked!" She pleaded, crossing her arms.

"I know that look, Kate." Rounding the corner, she began strolling the sections to stock up her room, Kate following suit. "No."

She rolled her eyes, taking it upon herself to ask anyway.

"Listen, you should get a boyfriend-" Ana cut her off with a groan, Kate continuing as if nothing happened, "Why not Chase?"

"Who even is that." She muttered into a sigh, unamused with her friend being interested in playing match maker.

"The new guy at the party last night, you know, the one who broke up the fight before it started?"

Ana's brows furrowed, abruptly stopping with a tissue box in hand and twisting to face her. "You can't be serious."

She briefly remembers being younger and Kate pulling these same shenanigans, trying to get her to 'date' someone in their grade. They were twelve and she had no interest then, knowing it wouldn't be anything of substance anyway and had almost the same exact feeling now.

"Come on,  _please_?"

"You're by no means setting me up with someone I know nothing about." She finalized, tossing the box into her basket.

A frown distorting her features once again, she sighed, putting her hands up. "Fine. But we're all thinking of going to Nicky's later. You in?"

Ana smiled then. "Now  _that_  I'll do."

"Good. I guess I'll just have to find someone for you there." Kate finished defiantly, a wicked smile stretching along her face.

Ana turned for the exit, decided purchases in her bags and happily replied with her middle finger.

* * *

 

At hearing the gravel crunching beneath her footsteps as she walked closer to the worn wooden door of the bar, Ana found herself praying that everyone was already inside and with a leap of faith, she pushed it open. The previously distant and muffled music filled her ears, beer and liquor a dime a dozen among tables and the dim lighting making spotting a familiar face just slightly more difficult. She could sense the hungry eyes of drunken men staring her down, honing in on new prey but absolutely refused to let it take hold, hearing Sarah's laugh and looking to her right before she released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

Kate and Sarah began waving her over, a smile just starting to appear when Kira stepped out in front of her from the shadows, preventing her to walk past and Ana let out a frustrated sigh, her smile gone in an millisecond.

"Got back not long ago and already have them wrapped around your little finger," Kira began, shifty eyes scanning her over and looking most unimpressed. "You must be making it worth their while." She claimed, a faux, venomous smile twisting her features.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Kira." Ana deadpanned, beginning to side-step past her and when it became apparent that she wouldn't allow her to, she was left with no choice but to bump her shoulder, pushing by roughly and getting swallowed up by the crowd of bodies.

Walking slowly through the slew of people as it was more packed than a sardine can, she turned back just once, the mousy brown curls fuming in the same spot where she'd left her before reaching their table.

"We saw Kira come up to you, are you okay?" Sarah questioned immediately, the concern evident across her face.

"Nothing I can't handle." She assured, leaning over the table. "So, what are we doing?"

She gestured toward the boys at the Foosball table, then back toward them, Kate taking a sip of her Coke.

"Don't tell me you just sit here and watch  _them_  have fun."

"No, we were all talking before you got here but-" Kate started.

"But now they're doing their thing?" Ana finished for her, pursing her lips in thought and taking the opportunity to take a look around the building.

She saw Aaron and his little buddies at the bar, quickly losing interest, then scoping out some drunks trying to get a girl to go home with them and laughing softly at their feeble attempt. From somewhere to her left she heard a bet gone wrong, looking over to see a man breaking a pool cue over his knee. Finally her eyes landed on Reid and Tyler chuckling at the other end of the bar, excusing herself and advancing toward them at the pool tables setting up a new rack, it appearing as though they had just finished up a game and were preparing a new one.

"Mind if I sub?" Ana proposed in Reid's ear, pulling the boys out of their previous conversation.

"You play?" He asks, obviously perplexed.

"Not in a while, but what could it hurt?" Tossing the words over her shoulder, she chose her cue stick, turning back to face them. "I'll break."

Tyler stepped back with a slow smile, motioning for her to pass and allowing her to position herself. Lowering her gaze to the center of the rack and all the while feeling their eyes follow her every movement, she judged the amount of force needed and hit, looking back up as the green six ball flew into the upper left corner pocket and grinning to herself lightly. Solids.

A bundle of emotions crossed Reid's features, wide eyes showing surprise at first then changing into a bit of confusion, settling to him almost seeming impressed. Ana walked around the table, deciding which solid to go after next and idly letting her thin digits glide down his bicep before focusing in and sinking the red three ball into the right side pocket. She moved to the orange five but it bounced off of the bank, sitting just right outside the edge of the pocket, causing her to glower down at the ball.

Reid swiftly chose the yellow nine ball then, it racing into the right lower pocket with force and moving onto the next without hesitation as he clearly played quite often, the red eleven gone in an instant into the same pocket. He sank the green fourteen into the lower left pocket and she began to think it was already over, yet his aim was off for the purple twelve ball, the cue barely grazing it. This dance continued until it was down to Ana, the eight ball waiting for her to legally sink and end the game when his voice broke her concentration.

"You a little hustler, A?" She watched as he leaned an arm against the pool table, the corner of his lips just barely twitching upward and only then realizing that Tyler was nowhere in sight.

"What? No, I- I guess I just haven't lost my touch."

Ana's words were clumsy and strangled, tripping over the simple sentence and she cursed under her breath, casting her sights to the floor. This wasn't like her and it left her astonished how he had the ability to throw her off so easily, not even having to look up to know that he was certainly smirking at her. He knew what he was doing as his hands were on her hips not a second later, pulling her against him, the seductive scent of cologne and spearmint toothpaste intoxicating her senses with every breath she took. He had her dissolved to warm sugar at his fingertips.

Taking a beat and managing to find her confidence buried underneath an unwanted wash of nerves, her teeth dug into her lower lip softly.

"You know, you really shouldn't look at me like that."

Shaking her head at the ground, the corners of her mouth upturned ever so slightly, tone holding the tinge of a challenge and eyes slowly gazing upward towards his own.

"Like what?" He swallowed, that smirk playing at his lips.

"Like you want to kiss me, Reid."

Her statement caused him to look intently at the utterly forthright woman stood before him, eyes locked onto hers, hoping they would give him some clue in trying to figure out what was going through her mind. He leaned forward, painfully taking his time before his breath fluttered along her lower lip for just a moment; the fleeting promise of a kiss.

Feeling a smile grow, she pulled back swiftly, lining up her cue and letting her green irises glance back at him briefly before they landed back to the table.

"Left, side pocket." Calling the winning shot, she took it, successfully sinking the eight ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on chapter two! I'm having tremendous fun writing this story and I hope y'all are having a good time reading it! Again, please be sure to bookmark and give kudos if you enjoyed reading and leave me a review down below. I'd love to know what you think! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**T** he day began with a storm as every night thus far had ended, thinking how careful she must be that the walk to the first day of classes was a soaked and squishy one, the consistent pitter patter of raindrops against the black umbrella shielding her body actually quite relaxing. The required uniform, however, was not her cup of tea, breaking a single rule by rolling the waist band a few times that morning to have the hem lay more flattering. She figured that if she had to be clad in it, she'd at least make it bearable.

Making her way along and trying her hardest to stay on the crowded sidewalks, she was met with Aaron sitting on the entrance as he watched everyone that walked into the school, looking her over and she was half convinced that he didn't remember who she was, even after that first night at The Dells. The thought had possibly never even crossed his little mind.

Trotting down the loaded hallways, bag slung lazily over her shoulder, she let her eyes follow along the posted room numbers and upon entering the senior English room, she was slightly taken aback as it looked more like a mini amphitheater than a classroom. She gave the area a good once over, climbing the steps to where she had spotted Sarah and Kate and allowing herself to plop down gently.

Rubbing some sleep from her eyes, she yawned, crossing her legs and grabbing her English book.

"Looks like you had a good 'ol time last night." Sarah smiled, taking the same book from her bag.

"I could say the same for you. I saw you dancing with Caleb." She winked, causing a blush on Sarah's cheeks.

"Well hey, you could have told me you already had someone in mind to be with!" Kate added, nodding in the direction of Reid just a few stairs up to the right.

He offered a smirk and Ana shook her head softly.

"I don't know what that was but you probably shouldn't count on it happening again." She laughed. "Reid isn't the type to be tied down with just one girl, is he?"

The two girls got quiet immediately, exchanging knowing looks. They'd answered her question with their silence and she smiled, almost sadly.

Professor Greyson took to writing on the chalkboard, not giving the bell the chance to even signal that school was in session for the day.

All talking seized, everyone smart enough to know that they didn't desire to have detention or a talk with the Provost for speaking when class had begun, taking out notebooks and pens and praying that lunch wasn't far away.

Ana didn't exactly mind, though. English was her favorite subject.

* * *

 

Reid's mid afternoon held the promise of a quest, somewhat anxious to get a little payback for the previous night at Nicky's, have some fun before practice.

He'd heard that she could most likely be found in the library after school. She was a bit of a bookworm they'd told him, already seeing her with headphones resting in her ears and her nose resting in a book. It wasn't the least surprising to him considering that he thought he remembered something like that, a book always in her near vicinity with a bookmark somewhere towards the end of the pages. She always finished them so quickly, always reading these substantial books that he knew damn well would take him ages to complete and Kate preferred to flip through Cosmo. He rolled his eyes at himself, questioning why he even cared.

Strutting into the massive room and not really sure himself what he was expecting, he walked.

It was pretty empty after all and he was thankful for that as being spotted in the  _library_ wasn't very Reid of him and the irony of his name didn't go unnoticed. The smartest kids in school were already attempting extra credit assignments, too busy to even notice as he slowly walked past the tables, glancing over every face with none of them belonging to her.

He scanned each row of books for about three seconds, making good time of it when he stumbled upon two freshman in science fiction sucking face as though their lives depended on it, knocking braces. His brows shot to the sky, the thought crossing his mind that even nerds have girlfriends and he was about to give up, thinking that he had perused the sections for too long, wasted enough of his time, seen too many things that he couldn't forget when he unknowingly entered fiction.

Golden blonde locks were standing in front of a large shelf, raising onto her tiptoes to gain the maximum reach for a desired book, her long legs not being quite long enough. She'd grabbed the very edge of the spine and it was sufficient, the book toppling down before she'd caught it. He saw her smile.

As she read over the other various titles he took the time to stealthily pad toward her, an idea in mind.

* * *

 

"Looking for anything specific?"

The smooth, sultry voice whispered against her ear, successfully sending a shutter down her spine as the book dropped from her hold with a smack to the floor.

"Reid Garwin in the library? Never thought I'd see the day." She claimed, bending over just so, grasping the worn binding in her hands.

Turning down another row and convincing herself that the books were more important than the boy she'd had a crush on in her youth, she couldn't help but notice his footsteps following her down the shelves, swearing she could  _feel_  his eyes hungrily looking her over. Choosing another shelf to browse, he stood a foot away, noting in her peripheral his teeth sinking into his lip.

"You know," He began, walking a semicircle around her, "The maneuver you pulled last night is kind of  _my_  thing."

He'd stopped to stand behind her back, feeling his breath fanning against her blonde waves.

Peaking her interest, she turned to face to him. "And what would that be, exactly?"

"Your little hustle game. And let's also not forget that tease..." He trailed off, smirking lightly.

She sighed. "I already told you that I wasn't-"

Reid pressed her into the bookshelf then, impulsive, taking her wrist in his left hand in case she might try to use the book to her advantage. He wouldn't be giving her the chance to have an advantage. No, not this time, not like the night before. Ana's emerald irises scorched, needing the feeling of his hands on her absolutely anywhere yet definitely not prepared to admit it, trying to pull her wrist from his hold and knowing all the while that it was futile. He was a swimmer for God's sake, unable to prevent her gaze from watching his bicep flex beneath the messily worn uniform.

"You should probably go." She breathed, throat tightening on the words.

"Go where?" He inquires, mischief playing behind those baby blues before his smirk was pressed to her her neck. "Here?"

Hiking up her khaki skirt no more than an inch, his fingers squeezed into the smooth, supple skin of her thigh, eliciting a quiet moan up her throat with the incessant affection he had moved down to her collarbone. It was too satisfying, verging on the edge of cruel and she almost couldn't stand how much she didn't dislike it, the temptation to pull him closer proving difficult to ignore.

"Or maybe here?" He mumbled against her skin, clearly getting his fill of the craving need of the reaction he had been receiving.

Biting the inside corner of her lower lip roughly in the hope to prevent another moan from slipping without her consent, his hand skated up her skirt, resting against her hip and digging his thin digits in softly. He teasingly pulled away after, so  _slowly_ that if he would take any longer she was certain it would be enough to drive her mad, placing one more kiss to her jaw.

He shot her a wide grin, loosening his grip as he took a single step back but she let her wrist stay in his hold until he himself let it drop to her side, eyes unwavering from his challenging look and idly recognizing a metallic taste in her mouth.

She'd only realized then as she watched him disappear behind the stacks of literature that the inside flesh of her lip was bleeding.

* * *

 

Tyler unlatched the door to his room, shutting it fully and peeling off his coat before seeing the silhouette of Reid sitting at his desk in the darkness. He paused, flicking on a light with his own eyes widening at the discoloration around one of Reid's. Before he could speak or ask a single question that was running through his mind, Reid beat him to the punch, finally meeting his gaze.

"Did you know that, uh, Madison Farley has a boyfriend?"

He let his fingers graze over the new bruise forming around his right eye, hissing at the contact and realizing how tender it would be while the defacement healed. It didn't break skin, only notes of blue and purple coloring the outline of his occipital bone showing through but it was as obvious as a fake rack.

Tyler shook his head as a reply, though knowing the question was rhetorical.

"Neither did I." He stated coolly, a laugh falling from his lips. "She sure as hell didn't mention it when she was moaning my name."

The youngest Son turned to him with disappointment evident in his stare and Reid had no want for the discussion that was undoubtedly about to take place, he  _never_  did, but based on the look Baby Boy was giving him, he knew he couldn't ignore the prompt. Even though Tyler was fully aware that he was over everything he would say before he even said it didn't stop him, it never would, he had to be vigilant, unrelenting to get the message through his friend's bleach blonde skull.

"Do you have something to say?" Reid enunciated each word with vigor, the false concern ever present.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how you just jump from girl to girl, I mean," Tyler began, unsure of when he would even finish. "This doesn't only affect you, Reid, you drag us into this all the time. You have such a way of always making everything all about you. Your egotistical bullshit has to stop."

"Really?" He asks, sarcasm dripping from the word with a low chuckle.

"You won't get as many fucking black eyes, I can tell you that!" He gestured to his face.

"You can't hold it against me if I'm not so keen on taking advice from someone who hasn't even gotten laid." He sighed, the remark condescending, nonchalant.

The only sign that he actually did care about what was being said was in his tense jaw, the rest of his face holding no expression at all.

Tyler's blue eyes burned, the frustration eating at him that he didn't want to say something he'd regret but he also couldn't let Reid win. He'd done it far too many times and it didn't help him, never did him any good.

"I don't have to have sex with a girl to know how to treat her with respect. Something you  _obviously_  know nothing about."

He rolled his eyes, turning for the door as if to say that he didn't have to hear this, didn't want to hear this, this same topic that Baby Boy never let him hear the end of for the past three years of his life. As though he didn't know that what he did wasn't right, he saw it in everyone around him, everyone in committed relationships that he went about everything ass backwards but it was the only thing he seemed to do  _right_. He did the wrong very well, yet he couldn't leave quick enough before he heard one final thing.

"It'll be a real pleasure to see the day you actually fall for a girl." Tyler fumed, "I think it might kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three, y'all! A bit slow coming, I know, I've just been slightly busy. As always, please be sure to follow and favorite if you enjoyed reading and leave me a review down below. I'd love to know what you think! xx
> 
> {P.S.} I'm going on my first cruise September 8th through the 17th, so the next chapters might be extra slow, but I'll still be trying to write, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**A** lthough Kate had told her that Pogue always claimed the history was nonsense, Sarah still couldn't shake it.

The walk from the library to the dorms felt longer than usual as she was held deep in thought, a tad spooked if she was being honest because how could everyone else act like what she read wasn't something to be concerned about? Nothing else had crossed her mind since she'd read the pieces of the book that she had and a part of her wanted to read it all while the rest never dared to look the book's way again.

She knew if she asked one of the boys they would surely say the same thing Kate had, knowing well enough not to ask Kate anything more as she completely believed that it was nothing. Pacing the second floor of the dorm for a while she could see light emanating from a room down the long corridor, walking closer before she realized that it was Ana's.

Something sparked her mind at that moment, remembering that Ana wasn't  _actually_  new as she was; she had lived there before, grown up with these families.

"Hey, Ana?" Sarah asked, peeking into the open door with a knock and cautiously padding toward her friend's studying form, eyes unwavering from the thick book lying in her lap and playing with a pencil between her thin fingers, a look of concentration evident across her soft features.

At receiving a slightly distracted "hmm?", she gently sat herself at the foot of the bed, twiddling her thumbs anxiously and swallowing once, a question sitting atop her tongue but almost non-consenting to allow her to speak it.

"Did any of the boys ever mention their family history to you?"

"Not particularly, why?" She'd answered while flipping a page, not hearing a sound from the fellow blonde in reply and slowly lifting her eyes from the pages to see such a seriousness in Sarah's expression. Immediately that look told her what she had somewhat suspected, discerning a while ago that a conversation such as this would eventually take place but honestly never figured this soon.

"Oh God, you found that old book about Ipswich in the library, didn't you?" Ana questioned, pencil dropping from between two digits with a muted plop against chapter four.

"Listen, it's just a story." She assured, "Every town has a  _thing_  and the myth of witchcraft happens to be ours."

Sarah seemed reluctant to accept that answer, opening her mouth once and then closing it again before her lips formed a thin line in thought.

"But their families are mentioned by name, haven't you ever found that stran-"

"This again, Sarah?" Kate blurted, impeccable timing as always for a study session and causing a small jump on Sarah's part.

Stepping into the room with her own books piled high against her tanned arms, she all but tossed them onto Ana's roommate's mattress, surely thankful that the girl was practically never even there. Making herself comfortable, she threw an arm around Sarah's shoulders as her legs maneuvered to sit Indian style.

"When Pogue and I were newly dating and I asked about it, he started laughing so hard he could barely breathe!" She giggled, waving off the sentence with a flutter of her hand. "It isn't real."

Ana sent a shrug Sarah's way, as if to say a simple 'told you' and took her sights back toward the history textbook in dire need of looking over, an exam on the contents of the previous chapters already on the horizon. Out of the corner of her eye she finally spotted a smile on Sarah's face, grateful over their ability to already squish her concerns but seriously considering the idea of starting a petition to get that book out of the library. She had no doubt that Sarah wasn't the first new kid to be freaked out by it.

"Oh yeah, so our anniversary is coming up in a couple weeks and I need ideas of how to celebrate." Kate casually informed, peeking over at Ana's book.

"All you need to do is one thing and I'm sure he'll be  _thrilled_."

The three girls burst into laughter at the fact that Sarah had never sounded so monotone in her life, Ana tapping the textbook and muttering "We have to focus!"

* * *

 

Reid had really started to question if his conquests were becoming too easy.

After all, the girl he'd just slept with didn't supply him with much of a chase, the last few in the past month coming off as almost eager to get into  _his_  pants rather than vice versa. This one in particular had made the first move and under normal circumstances he would never have gone along with it except that he knew this one hadn't had a boyfriend. In all honesty, he didn't have the slightest interest in getting punched again, at least not so soon and not for just another piece of ass.

His phone buzzed against her wooden nightstand, reaching over sloppily to grasp it and he'd just clicked the message when his moving seemed to instigate her to snore. It wasn't shocking in the least seeing as she'd passed out almost as soon as they'd finished and he had gotten the impression that she might just expect him to stay a while. Taking that as his queue to leave and finding his pants, he rushed them on, twisting the handle of the door as it closed to not even make a click, successfully slipping out without a trace. He'd gotten all that he wanted, satisfied her well enough and now it was only ten thirteen without a single indication of human life in the hallways.

Even though Tyler still hadn't spoken a word to him, Reid was convinced that he'd be on the receiving end of yet another earful if he were to find out that his previous lecture hadn't done any good of changing the resident bad boy's mindset, sending silent thanks to whoever might be listening for there being no witnesses.

Taking another look at the text that had practically saved his life just then, a grin took to his face.

* * *

 

The sky was crystal clear, almost glassy with every star visible, a rare occasion where an Ipswich night wasn't blanketed in a cover of clouds and absolutely pouring down rain. Caleb had quickly decided to take full advantage, sending the text message out to meet at the spot they'd claimed years ago, snugly hidden just far enough within the wood line. The usual suspects trickled in, sitting around on fold up chairs on the chilly night with every breathy laugh seen in the air and aiming their empty beer bottles straight into the roaring bonfire.

Ana couldn't help but feel impressed, the setup and location seemingly perfect when Sarah showed her the way. Not so far into the woods that one could forget where it was but also deep enough in that the smoke is concealed and the sounds of their conversations dimmed.

As always, Reid had been late and noticing him approach had her laugh slowly dissipating from the joke Tyler had told, taking the open chair directly next to hers and she watched as his arm extended, letting his palm run down her jean covered thigh with fingers spread to cup at her knee as he'd taken his seat. With a roll of her eyes she turned away from him, hand dropping to his side and Ana observed his quiet chuckle behind her back.

"Oh my gosh Ty, tell that urban legend about the couple that goes off to make out in the car!" Kate squealed, clearly already a little tipsy.

"Yeah Baby Boy, why don't you tell us a story?" Reid tutted, "You're real good at that."

The animosity between the two became instantly apparent and quite hard to ignore, the group going quiet as they were practically able to  _feel_  the tension grow tighter, that it would snap at any point and the unspoken path to go about fixing it seemed to be drinking the mood to its original state.

Ana wanted so badly to ask one of them what had happened, taking a large sip of her Red's and knowing her best bet was getting Tyler alone to ask him over Reid, though even he might not say considering that he wouldn't even take a glance at his best friend. She sighed, taking a look over to see that Kate was now contently sat in Pogue's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, whispering nothings into his ear, maybe just  _one_ too many Mike's Hard having her feeling right, a little frisky and he seemed to not mind in the slightest.

"She gets clingy when she drinks." He stated, redirecting his attention back to the things she was saying only for him to hear, smiling wide and only when she pulled back could anyone else see the same smile mirrored onto her expression.

On nights such as this, the group liked to play their own version of truth or dare. Depending on the mood, they'd play by either taking out the truth or disregarding the dare and that night happened to be agreeing to truth or truth in which the rules were made very simple: no spectators and no backing out. This game led to some interesting revelations such as Tyler still slept with a baby blanket his grandmother had made him, Kate's first crush was Nick Carter and Caleb hadn't done anything sexual with Sarah yet.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with taking it slow!" Sarah protested, frowning at her friends for the way they'd asked the question, as if waiting was a waste of time, her cheeks burning.

"I think it's sweet." Ana admitted, earning her a smile from the previously red faced girl.

"Oh?" Reid piped in, having been relatively quiet so far that night and all heads turned toward him. "Well are you a virgin,  _Ana_?"

The importance he'd placed on her name left her intrigued, pursing her lips as the sneaking suspicion overwhelmed her based on the twitch of his smirk, hinting that it would spread with her answer, that he already  _knew_  her answer yet she was far from ashamed.

"Reid! It isn't her turn-"

"No." Ana answered, deadpan, cutting off Sarah's scolding.

As she expected, the smirk he wore widened to show his pearly whites, obviously pleased with himself.

"Care to tell us the story?" He uttered immediately, fingers idly tapping against the glass bottle.

"You see, I would but that isn't how this game is played, now is it?" She countered, turning away from him once more.

Ana felt her eyes roll yet again but had to admit that she'd missed the back and forth. Anyone else that she'd gotten to know in such a way never came even remotely close to the teasing and banter she had with him. He infuriated her to a level that she couldn't quite explain, in the same breath knowing that if she ever needed  _anything_ , he'd surely be one of the first people she'd turn to.

"You know what, your turn, Reid." Sarah began, "What's your biggest fear?"

He'd opened his mouth to undoubtedly send back some cocky response he'd conjured on the spot, but she was even quicker. Always had been.

"Oh, I think I can answer that one for you, Garwin." Ana spoke up, biting her lip softly.

His brows shot upward in surprise, gesturing for her to go ahead as he lazily took a swig from the whiskey bottle held in his hand.

"Commitment."

A collective 'ooh' resounded about the circle they'd formed with their chairs, laughter filling every inch of darkened sky and the spark of a challenge was lit in his eyes, smirking widely for the second time that night; a new record.

At that point Kate had been kissing up on Pogue's neck, clearly past caring that all of their friends were still sitting there as well. They'd stood then, saying their goodbyes as they couldn't wait any longer to head back to his house and causing Ana to check the time, revealing that it was already past midnight. Gathering their things at breakneck speed, they all formed a small cluster to start walking back to the dorms, tripping and giggling the whole way through the darkness together and only having to duck down to dodge one patrol officer. Emerging from the forest with earth soaked knees, Ana hooked her arm through Sarah's, beginning to approach the daunting building as the dark silhouette's of her friends started to branch off and head in different directions.

Sarah sent her a goodnight as she headed inside her room that she'd be having to herself, Ana making sure the door closed securely before walking toward her own.

Enjoying the silence of the walk, she all but just slid the key into her lock when that low, seductive voice sung out behind her.

"So I gotta say, I'm glad you still don't embarrass easy. I don't like feeling like I have to apologize to people."

Turning on her heel to face him, she smiled with a shake of her head. "I'm glad you still like to push people's buttons. Keeps me on my toes."

The remark earned her a signature smirk and one of more sincerity than usual.

Reid walked a step toward her then, her breathing halting a second and mind running a marathon a minute wondering if this was going to be an impulse repeat of the other day.

"It's good to have you back, A." He whispered, his warm, mint breath fanning against her cheek. She swallowed hard.

The thought approached her mind that it didn't matter how long it'd been since they'd last seen one another or what they'd last said. He stands in front of her and it's the first day of sixth grade. He takes a single step forward and it's her birthday five years ago. He says her name and she's thirteen. For others it takes going through the motions with someone to return to normalcy after so long but with him?

He looks her way and she was never even gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter four is finally here! I've been so hella busy y'all, it ain't even funny and I honestly missed working on this so damn much. (My cruise was cancelled because of fucking Irma btw lol) As always, please be sure to bookmark and give kudos if you enjoyed reading and leave me a review down below. I'd love to know what you think! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**A** na knew there wasn't a chance in hell that she'd miss the first swim meet of the season. For most schools across the country, it's either football or soccer that's the staple big-time sport, the one thing that everyone supports without question but at Spenser? No, it was all about swimming. Her father had been on the same team with the Sons' fathers back in the day, though of course, he had been two years below them.

The moment she stepped inside and that chlorine hit her nostrils, memories flooded her mind's eye whether she wanted them to or not. Her parents took her to plenty of meets in her youth and she remembered always thinking how big, grown-up the teenagers were. That she couldn't  _wait_  to be one. She'd see a boy emerge from the water and a girl come up to kiss him, the only congratulating he seemed to need at all, cheering simply background noise. There was just something about it that made her inexplicably happy.

Seeing Kate get so dreamy-eyed over watching Pogue crush the competition just made the memories all the more real, the same look replicated on her friend's face currently being the one she'd witnessed time and time again as a yearning child.

"Whose swim is next?" Kate asked absentmindedly, her attention clearly directed at a shirtless and dripping Pogue, not that she could blame her any.

"Um," Pausing, she failed to see much of anything through the chaos of the switch. "Tyler, I think?" She answered halfheartedly, knowing she'd surely have to correct herself when the appropriate swimmers approached their lanes.

Spotting a bleach blonde melon in the crowd putting on a navy blue swimmers cap, she smiled in spite of herself.

"Oh, Reid's up."

As he crouched in his lane, his absolute focus was hard to ignore while he stared directly into the area of the water that was practically calling his name, the pool now eerily still and ready for action. Jumping in mechanically, practiced at the sound of the whistle, he initially took the lead and Ana shamelessly looked on in wonder as he made the breaststroke look so effortless, able to observe his back muscles contracting with every swift movement he made. She was well aware that she was most likely yelling encouragements for him louder than for the others before, but it wasn't the time to care.

It was the final lap and he was in second, all three girls cheering just as loudly as before regardless of his place and just when it seemed as though the other swimmer would snatch the win, Reid got the jump on him just enough to surpass. The crowd went berserk, resounding off of the walls with a deafening roar as he touched the edge before that poor boy could even realize what happened. He'd popped out of the water with the look of victory that faded as quickly as it had appeared, the boys huddling around Reid the second he hoisted himself from the pool with a deserved megawatt smile.

His outright laugh filled her with an indescribable warmth, defying logic and she found that he was unintentionally entwining his roots into every crevice of her mind until she felt she was suffocating and yet he seemed to be breathing just fine. A breathy laugh of her own at his joy pressed past her lips, glancing downward at her thoughts before slowly lifting her sights back up to a pair of awaiting baby blues. She could swear it didn't matter where they were or how many people were around; his eyes would always find hers.

All four Sons reined victorious, walking away with gold plated medals, always a promising start to any season.

The girls began their trip back, the uproar still ongoing even into the hallways, breathing life into the dated building. It had made it quite difficult to speak, causing them to yell over the boom to hear one another even slightly clearly, but the chatter had honestly dimmed substantially in a matter of minutes, minus the boy running past yelling "SPENSER WINS AGAIN, BITCHES!"

Sarah broke off to find Caleb as some congratulating was in order, the girls wiggling their brows suggestively at her before she'd left and watching as she turned scarlet.

"We can have one more cram study session later tonight, right?" Kate begged, hands folded over one another and the fear of that test glistening in her brown eyes.

"Sure, but no distractions this time!" Ana lightly scolded and Kate dropped her praying hands in excitement.

"Yes ma'am," She promised, "I remember everything better with you as my teacher."

Kate kissed her cheek with an audible 'muah!' before waving quickly and starting in a run, assuming she was catching back up with Pogue, her figure fading farther into the distance. The rest of the slow bustle began to fade fairly fast, the sight and sounds of other people already becoming a rarity as she allowed herself a calm walk back. It felt like she'd only just put in her ear buds when there was a hand landing on her shoulder, taking the right side bud out and turning her head to see a dimpled smile boy.

He'd made it a point to catch up with her in the hall, every other student finding their way back to the dorms by that point and leaving the pair alone. The only sounds heard were their light voices and consistent padding of shoes against tile, sounding as a heartbeat reverberating between the walls of the strictly empty corridor. The conversation had been very friendly thus far, but it was Reid, after all. She had the feeling it wasn't going to stay that way for much longer.

"Good job out there, by the way."

"Ah, I can only try." He shrugged off, the ghost of a smirk hinted on his lips.

"Oh, me and Kate are studying for Mr. Platten's test one last time later on if you want to join us?" Ana offered, wrapping the cord of her ear buds around her iPod.

He pretended to be in thought, bringing his pointer finger and thumb to rest against his chin and cocking his head to one side.

"I'll pass. I can think of about ten things I'd rather do."

"Okay secret genius, you can just admit that you aren't scared for this test." Nudging his shoulder with hers, she laughed.

"Fine, I'm not worried about it at all." He shrugged once more, seeing her smile in his peripheral.

"You ever gonna tell me how you got that shiner?" Nodding her head up toward his eye as she inquired, she assessed the slight damage that remained in better light.

"It was an odd event, really. Nothing too interesting." He dismissed, "Not like the proposition I have for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Aaron's parents left on a little impromptu vacation, so he's throwing a party this weekend and we're all going. I was told personally to tell  _you_."

"You're about to raise some hell, aren't you?"

A wide smile overtook his features for a moment.

"The whole school is going, not like he could even find me to stop me."

She couldn't help the laugh that fell easily from her lips, shaking her head at his antics and realizing he wasn't adding any more to his speech. Stopping her steps in the middle of the hallway, he copied, standing in front of her expectantly with hands in his pockets.

"Is that all, Reid?"

Ana took a step to the right and he countered it, mimicking every move of hers as to not allow her to walk past.

"Now, you know that's never the case."

Putting a foot forward, he patiently walked closer and closer, knowing full well that she'd take a step back to keep the distance every time until she felt her back make contact with the cool wall. She was defeated, her expression told him that as he  _almost_  closed the space amidst them fully, placing a palm on either side of her head and having her cornered, exactly where he wanted her.

"Look, this really needs to stop."

He raised a perplexed brow. "What would that be, exactly?"

" _This,_ " Ana pressed, gesturing between the close proximity of their bodies, "It needs to quit."

"And what am I doing, hm?" He tested, slowly inching closer, "Why don't I show you some more?"

Gently grasping a blonde strand framing her face between his digits to twist, he never broke the eye contact he'd established, stepping just an inch more to successfully close the gap that felt as though it had been keeping them miles apart.

Her stomach swarmed with raging fire, desperately trying to deny to herself that she enjoyed this hadn't been working, had  _never_  worked, not with him and yet something always held her back regardless. She found herself glancing at his hands often and wondering what it would be like if they were tangled into her hair, casually skimming down her body purely by the memory locked within fingertips that had been there many occasions before, baby blue eyes gawking at her like a piece of art.

He'd placed a kiss against her jaw, outlining the contours of her neck with a road map of affection as her back arched further into him and allowed further access toward her collarbone and chest. His hand moved from trapping her to letting his fingers trace where his lips had been, settling to rest at the curve of her hip. Peppering kisses and tantalizing licks along every millimeter of exposed skin was proving insufficient, a telling moan slipping from her mouth, wanting. He needed more. She needed more. The thought to slide the hand at her hip up just so to tear off her button down at the seems crossed his imagination, practically seeing the trajectory of the white buttons soaring to the floor with silence only exciting him all the more, curiosity of a cat to wonder what could possibly be hidden underneath the garment.

Their position was dangerous, risky. It didn't give them the sensation of good, more that it was  _right_.

Keeping it together was no longer an option, pretending this wasn't everything they both wanted wasn't remotely going to fly, not when she could feel the warmth of his spearmint breath now fanning against her lips with the knowledge that if she just moved a damn  _millimeter_ , they'd finally touch.

"I should get going." The breathy words halted, pressing a finger to his pink pout and swallowing roughly.

Resting his forehead against hers, they took a deep and necessary breath before she'd slipped out from between him and the smooth plaster of the wall.

He dropped his hand to his side, that effervescent smirk returning to rest on his features once more while his eyes followed her every move.

"So, I'll see you there?" He mentioned for a final time.

"Yeah," She answered slowly, "You might."

They smiled at one another, too busy and too lost to care about the pair of intruding eyes scrutinizing the despicable scene from the enclosed darkness of the hallway.

* * *

 

"Okay, we need to take another break." Kate suggested, flipping the book closed lazily.

"More like we need to wrap this up for tonight," Ana informed, checking the time on her phone, "It's past eleven."

Kate yawned on cue with eyes wide, stretching out on Ana's bed and resembling a starfish.

"I'd like to thank you, master, for teaching me in a way that paid professors seem to not be able to."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here." She laughed, tossing a pillow toward her face.

Ana stood from her previous sitting position, stretching herself and hearing her back pop in the process.

She grabbed a fresh towel from her bathroom, not neglecting her sanitary essentials and following Kate out of the room, closing the door securely behind them both. She'd ran the Chase idea past her once again, Ana rolling her eyes and telling her again that it was a  _hard_  no. She questioned why, Ana giving the same answer as before, saying she didn't know him well enough. It wasn't a lie after all, however it definitely wasn't the whole truth and she got the overwhelming feeling that Kate could sense it, but thankfully she wouldn't press on.

Dropping off Kate at her room, she was to able to see for a brief moment that Sarah had returned, having missed the study session for a sudden date night with Caleb and it looked as though she hadn't been back very long at all. They talked for a bit before she realized that he had to have walked Sarah to the room. Ana practically bolted down those creaky wooden stairs, refusing to miss him on his way out and smiled with delight at spotting the back of his tall, muscular frame heading to the door. Deciding in a haste on throwing her loofah at his head to stop him dead in his tracks, he turned around with confusion written across his face, picking up the pink material before looking up to the awaiting girl.

"Have a celebratory date, now did we?" She teased with a shimmy of her shoulders, Caleb letting out a small chuckle as he caught the last of her dance.

"Just a simple outing, really." He insisted, raising his hands palms up in defense and handing the item back.

"Fair enough, but in all seriousness Caleb, I think she's great for you," She began, "Even though you promised you'd marry me in the second grade, but you know-"

Playfully shoving her shoulder then, she took a step back to catch herself, biting her lip to keep from smiling too wide as she saw the childlike spark in his eye.

"You know you'll always be my number one." Caleb spoke, taking her small frame in a side hug. "It never felt complete with you gone."

"Reid did find you earlier and told you about the party, right?" He questioned.

 _He sure found me, alright,_ she thought.

"Yeah, and I wanted to ask, you aren't worried about him starting something?"

"Please, we can handle Aaron." Caleb laughed.

"As long as you say so. Oh, and you know that you can always gush to me what you'd never tell the boys."

"I wouldn't  _dream_  of telling anyone else." He ruffled her hair, ruining the direction of her part and the hair obscuring her vision, pouting.

Heading to his parked Mustang, he got drenched in the sudden downpour that promptly initiated when he was telling Sarah goodbye, Ana convinced that it was karma working some subtle and harmless magic.

* * *

 

Ana was delighted when she opened the door to the showers, the room not harboring a single person within and having her first choice of the shower with the best water pressure and heat.

Only having to wait a moment for the water to reach an absurdly high temperature of her liking, she stepped in and gladly let the warm, calming liquid cascade down her tired limbs. Thinking over her day in reflective silence, her mind wandered to the section that a certain boy was taking up a considerate fraction of, washing her locks with the scent of coconut as the soapy water circled the drain, the perfect end to a night and exactly what she needed. Well, almost perfect, except that she could swear she heard someone whisper her name.

She whipped around, wet hair slinging in a clump to her opposite shoulder and being unsuccessful to see the silhouette of a person through the frosted glass.

"Anyone in here?" She called out shakily, receiving no answer and figuring that it had to be her imagination, her mind just playing tricks on her yet she felt sick to her stomach.

Going through the motions of her routine at that point, she was now moving as fast as she could, no longer even close to enjoying and only attempting to be finished, to leave. Turning the knob completely around to the left, the only sound was the dripping of the remaining water, opening the door a crack just large enough for her head and peeking out. Scanning the room and seeing nothing but steam evaporating, she'd just persuaded herself that she simply misheard a noise and was scaring herself for nothing when she heard it again. This time, directly in her ear.

Rapidly throwing the towel over her exposed body, she gathered her things at breakneck speed, storming out of that room and without daring to take a look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five, what's up! This girl ain't gonna let classes get in her way of being creative, I promise. That being said, please be sure to bookmark and give kudos if you enjoyed reading and leave me a review down below. Don't be shy, seriously! I'd love to know what you think! xx


	6. Chapter 6

**I** n typical Ipswich fashion, people began arriving to the Abbot's by the dozens, the moon held full and sky of constant clouds whispering that the night would surely end in yet another storm. Shadows were dodging day old puddles and piles of leaves, or at least putting in an effort to, littering the driveway and street edges with cars and toting in cases of beer, boxed wine and premixed drink pouches.

Less than half an hour was all it took for the exterior of the household to no longer contain the upscale and uptight curb appeal it usually held and the interior was being made quick work of, debatably quicker.

As Reid approached the doors, vibrating to the beat of the blaring music within he'd almost instantly received an additional surge of energy from the uncontrollable buzz, foyer coated in a layer of people and almost non-discernible whether what someone heard was from music or the hundreds of various conversations taking place.

"You made it, Whiskey!" Pogue shouted over the bustle, immediately pushing past the crowd.

"Could've been here sooner if you just made up with Baby Boy already." He informed, clapping a hand on his shoulder and handing over a gift of Putnam Single Malt Whiskey.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know."

It wasn't something he'd ever actually admit to but he was really beginning to not be able to stand things being so stale between the two of them. His best friend in the world refused to look at him and he wasn't prepared to apologize. He never apologized but it was getting to the point where he very well may have to swallow his pride.

"Where is everyone by the way?" He inquired, taking the first sip and damn it went down smooth.

Pogue shrugged. "Caleb was with Sarah last I saw, Kate and Ana are dancing and Tyler went off-" He paused, glancing, "Somewhere a while ago, I'm not really sure."

"Alright, catch up with you later man."

Making his rounds about the congested hallways, bottle in hand, he chose to begin his night as more of a fly on the wall. He could very well down half that bottle, work on the rest slowly and not remember anything tomorrow but something told him to walk around this time and observe with a buzz instead. Unsure of why, he listened, casually scanning the rooms and greeting anyone who greeted him first. It didn't take him long at all to realize that he was hoping to find Ana.

"Looking good tonight, Reid." Placing a hand on his upper arm, April smirked, licking her lips suggestively and unapologetically giving him a once over.

"Not now, April." He dismissed, disappearing into the horde before he could even hear her hand slide off and drop to her side, unable to focus on much of anything else except searching for a head of messy blonde waves in the sea of people.

Attempting to rebuff the idea that she wasn't special was a joke and one that he hadn't been able to convince himself of no matter how badly he desired to, it becoming painfully apparent to him when he so easily passed April to the side. He'd have never done that, not before  _she_  came back home.

He wouldn't deny that he had become somewhat of a womanizer over the years, seemingly craving the thrill of the chase, a cat and mouse game that was the right amount of a challenge and never lasted too long. He'd become so accustomed to it: play with them and leave them. It was safe, practiced, a system he'd developed and gotten down to an exact science. And yet with  _her_ , he craved it every second of the day, scouting her out just to have a chance at getting her alone and not worrying about causing it to lead to the bedroom. It confused him beyond all reason, went against everything he'd essentially let become his lifestyle for the longest time. The thought of her was practically all consuming at times and he was left stunned, baffled as to what it was about her that was so different.

It didn't make sense and he had to change that.

Making it a point to backtrack, he headed deep into the crowd, walking toward a known good-timer and her friends in the corner, Heather looking him up and down slowly and fully aware of what he was hoping to get.

Reid placed a hand on her waist, inching her toward him until her backside was fully pressed to him and speaking sweet nothings to her ear, causing a giggle from the girl. Setting up the groundwork, he let her grind against him, getting to feel the bulge she so clearly wanted and obtaining a free ego boost in the process when she moaned simply from feeling the hardness.

After he'd teased her enough to know good and well she'd be wanting nothing more than a piece of him later on, he ventured to the living area which had currently been transformed into a type of large dance floor.

Looking out into all of the faces and finally seeing Tyler for this first time that night, it was hard not to notice him pretending not to notice Reid. Shaking his head, he approached lightly and openly, wanting it to be known that he had no ill intent. He wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to normal, to just  _talk_.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He began, "I shouldn't have dismissed you like that. I know you're only trying to help."

Tyler was quiet for a moment, then sighed.

"I've only ever tried to help you. I always have your back, you know that."

"I do know that, I swear." Reid spoke, more sincerely than he had in a while, "And I really want that back."

"So you're done being an asshole?" He asked, "No more than usual, at least?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you later."

He saluted to him and Tyler shook his head, giving him one back with a chuckle. Looking around the room once more with a smile after making amends, it didn't take him much time at all to spot Ana with Kate just as Pogue had said earlier. They were laughing about something as they were swaying to the song, who knows what with those two, Ana throwing her head back and when she'd finished she looked in his direction, surely as she could feel his stare.

She'd smiled when she caught his eye, returning to her conversation just as quickly as she'd left.

And with his heart beating a little more heavily, he took another swig from the glass bottle.

* * *

 

Ana was positive her and Kate had been dancing for an hour straight, at minimum. Covered in a layer of sweat and her throat dry, for the first time that night she split from her as Kate decided to go find Pogue. Making her way to the kitchen, free drinks courtesy of the Abbot's sounding like exactly what she needed and she'd only just been looking over what she wanted when Aaron sauntered in, unaccompanied by his leech.

"Ah, just the blonde I was looking for." He claimed proudly, throwing an arm around her shoulders and wreaking of Samuel Adams.

"You mean to tell me a girl can't even get a drink without you rearing your ugly head? Shame." Ana replied impassively, gently shrugging the arm off.

He'd stumbled backward a touch, his temporary impairment obvious and humorous as she prepared herself for whatever drunken thoughts would fall from his mouth. It seemed to her they wouldn't be much of an improvement from his everyday jargon but it still happened to peak her interest as it was well received that drunken words are sober thoughts.

"You know you're  _really_  pretty, right?" He started, "Much too pretty to be single."

Rolling her eyes, she didn't say a word.

He sighed, standing before her with mischief in his look. "Got anyone special in your life lately, Ana?"

"No, but aren't you supposed to?" She deadpanned, taking her no time at all to deduce that he was just as annoying drunk, "Where is she anyway?"

"We aren't attached at the hip, she's with her friends."

His voice held the slightest tinge of annoyance and she smiled.

"Well I'm sure she fucks around on you almost as much as you do on her, don't worry."

"You just think you know everything, don't yo-"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you're a little spoiled, compulsive lying prick, Aaron." She spoke vacantly, forgetting the drink to take pursuit of the open archway.

Moving quickly, he clapped a hand loudly against the wood, horizontal and palm down, standing arrogantly with a smug face to match at blocking her exit. She jumped a touch with irritation evidently written across her face, cocking her head to the side, locking her jaw and finishing with a signature eye roll she wasn't even aware of half the time as he simply chuckled with pride.

"I  _was_  going to ask you, but I guess I'll just have to present the facts." He stated, having Ana decide against her better judgment to indulge him just this once.

"I've seen you looking at him, babe."

"Look, you don't know what you're talking about, as usual."

Exasperated by the exchange already, she made the reach to throw his arm down and by all intents and purposes expected her encounter to end there. Yet he leaned in closer, cupping a hand around the side of her neck with his voice low and drawing her ear toward him, quite literally forcing her to lend an ear to his antics.

"You know, you should probably learn how to sneak around better. Someone might think you two are actually together."

"Do you ever shut up, Aaron?" She scolded, planting her hands on his chest and pushing away firmly, turning on her heels.

Positioning a foot securely behind to catch himself, he then lunged forward a step and took a rough hold of her wrist, beginning to pull her back toward him until he caused her form to collide against his chest. He'd muttered that he 'wasn't done yet' as she let out a very clear and irritated sigh, rolling her eyes once more with grinding teeth and stared directly back at him because he might not be but she sure as hell was. She stood unwavered and unaffected by his stance, the move obviously bothering him as he felt the need to open his mouth again in a feeble attempt to claw underneath her skin.

"Just can't wait for the moment you can wrap those long, skinny legs around lil' Reid every time you see him, can you?"

Aaron punctuated his sentence with a sneer, Kira clearly rubbing off on him in more ways than one and challenging her with wild eyes. Ana's glare stayed locked in place while attempting to rip her arm from his grasp, imagination running rampant at what exactly he was hoping to gain from this.

"Maybe I should let everyone know just how good he fucks you."

"Yeah?" She retorted, the calmest of smiles gracing her lips accompanied by an unrelenting stare, " _Prove it_."

She'd no longer been interested in removing the grip, almost as if a switch had been flipped, a new goal in mind as she stepped forward harshly until there was no room left at all between them, all the while never removing her eyes to kill from his own. He may have an upper hand in strength but he wasn't nearly as clever and she was well aware that he possessed one of the quickest tempers she'd ever witnessed in person, testing the limits and knowing she'd won when she felt his fingers loosen in surprise. Almost instantly his look grew darker, feeling his hold return stronger than before when a voice broke through the tension.

"It'd do you some good to let her go, Aaron." Tyler spoke, composed but firm, blue eyes holding steady on the position of his hand.

"God, you fucking him too or something?" He spat, dropping his hold completely, unconcerned with concealing his annoyance that his 'fun' had been ruined.

Tyler stepped forward and his target was obvious with a clenched jaw and a fist to match, his stare going up into flames. She instinctively put a hand out against his chest gently, his muscles tight, shaking her head that it wasn't worth it,  _he_  wasn't worth it, standing directly beside him until his breathing became steady again.

"You're disgusting." She grumbled, looking back at him and crossing her arms definitively.

Aaron slurred fast profanities beneath his breath while looking between the two for a moment, snaking another beer from the refrigerator and at last heading to the open archway, not before childishly bumping into Tyler's shoulder however. He let out a frustrated, low chuckle at the drunken entitled ass, licking his lips and waiting a beat before he spoke to her. She was unsure of why but something in her didn't want to meet his gaze, knowing full well that it would hold confusion and pity and for some reason those feelings showing through his eyes was the  _last_  thing she wanted.

"You ok?" He asked quietly, gently rubbing the pink, raw area on her wrist.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ana rushed, practically seeing the thought bubble appear above his head, the curiosity evident in the stare she didn't want to meet.

"Hey, um - don't worry about that, alright?" She insisted, nodding her head to where Aaron had previously been, "Please?"

His hands were thrown up in defense, tight lipped and indicating that he could take a hint. He was prepared to not say a single word but also wouldn't forget what he had seen and she was aware of it, more grateful than anything else that it was  _him_  who witnessed.

Ana bit her lip, raising her eyes from the floor and standing to face him, sending her arms around his neck while taking a large breath, as much as her lungs could contain before letting it inch from her body slowly. He was tense at first blush, the sudden affection throwing him for a loop, closeness being something he hadn't had much experience with but always tried his damnedest to disguise it. Her eyes pinched shut when she felt him relax and enclose her small frame securely, letting loose a sigh.

"Thanks, Tyler." Her muffled words spoke against his shoulder, "Seriously."

"Anytime." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a long overdue update is still an update, right? I suck, I know but hopefully this chapter doesn't! It's exxxtra long. Please be sure to follow and favorite if you enjoyed reading and leave me a review down below. I would love, love, LOVE to know what y'all think! xx

**Author's Note:**

> So, first Covenant story! I've loved this movie since it came out (granted I was like 9, but still) and it's been on my mind lately that I wanted to write a story for it. Not completely sure why, but I hope you'll like it! Please be sure to bookmark and give kudos if you enjoyed reading and leave me a review down below. I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> {P.S.} The following chapters won't resemble the movie this closely, I just really felt that I could incorporate her into the first scene of the movie quite well, which I hope I did.


End file.
